swg_bloodfinemufandomcom-20200214-history
Species
These are all of the different Species you will find on Bloodfin currently, with a brief description and a link to each of their pages, where you will then find more detailed information including a picture. 'Bothan' Bothan A humanoid species identified by their short builds and fur-covered faces, Bothans are widely known as proficient and intepid spies. However, members of the species have also become fearless leaders, relentless warriors, courageous pilots, and brilliant scientists. 'Bith' Bith Due to their highly tuned audio senses, Bith are often sought after as musicians across the galaxy. They also have great reputations as starship merchanics and scientists. 'Chiss' Chiss Hailing from the planet Csilla in the Unknown Region, the Chiss are a humanoid race whose distinguishing physical attributes are their blue skin, jet black hair, and glowing red eyes. As a people, the Chiss exhibit two major qualities: an aversion to seclusion and an extremely methodical way of thinking. The majority of the galaxy was first introduced to the Chiss in the form of Grand Admiral Thrawn, the military genius who came close to succeeding at reuniting the Imperial Remnant four years after the destruction of the second Death Star. 'Devaronian' Devaronian Hailing from the planet Devaron, the Devaronians were a species of sentient humanoids, characterized by two legs, a torso, a single head, two arms with hands, fingers, and an opposable thumb. The species had two sexes, male and female. Known Devaronian skintones included reddish brown and green. 'Gotal' Gotal Gotals are a species of tall, humanoid sentients native to the moon Antar Their most distinctive features were the twin conical horns growing on the top of their heads, which acted as highly responsive electro-magnetic sensors and caused discomfort when exposed to complex electrical systems, like droids. Gotals were also covered with distinctive short fur, that shed rather easily 'Gran' Gran Gran are a sentient humanoid species native to the planet Malastare. Identifiable by their three eyes and goat-like snouts, Grans also had small antennae-like nubs on the tops of their head and thick, bulky hands. Members of this species included the Podracer pilot Mawhonic,the Galactic Republic senators Ask Aak, Philo, and Kharrus, as well as the criminal Ree-Yees, who worked for Jabba the Hutt. 'Human' Human Humans are a species of bipedal beings with bilateral symmetry native to the planet Coruscant. They were commonly encountered throughout the galaxy, from the bountiful planet of Naboo to the desert world of Tatooine. They were known to engage in many different pursuits, from politics to bounty hunting. Some species that bore structural resemblance to humans were referred to as "humanoids." 'Hutt' Hutt Hutts are a massive slug-like species who had large mouths and stubby arms. They were tough and muscular with thick leathery skin, which was wrinkled and slimy. Hutts often had watery eyes and slack facial expressions. Despite their legendary adult size, Hutts start out as tiny Huttlets less than half a meter in height. 'Ishi Tib' Ishi Tib Ishi Tib are a species of sentient, humanoid amphibians from the planet Tibrin. They have green skin, large eyes that extended from angular stalks on either side of their skull, and a beak-like mouth. Among the Ishi Tib, opening one's beak without a sound was the equivalent of a human frown. The Ishi Tib are a species of humanoid bipeds with star-shaped heads. Their bulbous eyes form two of the star's points, their pointed cheeks another two, and their bird-like beaks form the fifth and final point. 'Ithorian' Ithorian Ithorians are commonly called "Hammerheads" throughout the galaxy because of their most prominent feature: a long, curving neck ending in a t-shaped dome of a head. These tall, gentle herbivores hail from the planet Ithor. A new species available to those registered with the Jump to Lightspeed expansion. Because of the unusual nature of the species, Ithorians require specially made clothes and armor. 'Mon Calamari' Mon Calamari Mon Calamari are the Galaxy's most peaceful and intelligent beings. Thier quest for knowledge makes them exellent artisans, as well as explorers and adventurers. The Mon Calamari were a bipedal, amphibious species with high-domed heads, webbed hands and large, goggle-like eyes. They were vigorous swimmers and were capable of living underwater for long periods. 'Nautolan' Nautolan The Nautolans are a humanoid species from the planet Glee Anselm. The most well known Nautolan was Jedi Master Kit Fisto, a hero of the Clone Wars and member of the Jedi High Council.Nautolans possessed physiology common to amphibious species, including low light vision and excellent swimming skills. They stand an average of 1.8 meters, have smooth green, blue, or brown skin and large, lidless, black eyes. 'Nightsister' Nightsister The Nightsisters are a group of Dathomir Witches (usually exiled from their clan) who used the Dark Side of The Force. Before their defeat, their leader was Gethzerion, who endlessly terrorized the other Dathomiri Witch clans. 'Nikto' Nikto The Nikto are a reptilian humanoid species from the planet Kintan in the Si'Klaata Cluster with many subspecies. They are noted for their leathery skin with an average adult standing 1.8 meters tall. Sometimes these were covered in spikes and horns. 'Quarren' Quarren The Quarren are squid-like with four facial tentacles which protruded from their lower jaw. They had a pair of deep, turquoise eyes and finned hands with suction-tipped fingers. As an amphibious species, they were strong swimmers and could also squirt clouds of ink as a defensive measure. They were also bipedal beings that could walk and sit upright. 'Rodian' Rodian The Rodians of planet Rodia are a species of green-skinned humanoids found throughout the galaxy. They have large, black eyes, tapir-like snouts, long flexible fingers terminating in suction cups, twin saucer-like sensory organs atop their heads, and a ridge of spines cresting their skulls. Rodians can be found among the Core World elite—like Senator Onaconda Farr or Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's aide, Dar Wac—to the lowest of the Outer Rim fringe—like the bounty hunter Greedo. 'Singing Mountain Clan Witch' Singing Mountain Clan Witch The Singing Mountain Clan was a Dathomiri Witch clan village located near the Singing Mountain on Dathomir and a bitter rival of the Nightsister clan. Its leader was Augwynne Djo. Gethzerion used to be part of this clan before she was exiled. 'Sullustan' Sullustan Sullustans are a species of humanoids that hailed from the planet of Sullust. They had large, mouse-like eyes and two flaps of jowls around their cheeks. They are obviously experts at manufacturing, scientific and technological development, and economics due to the fact that they single-handedly founded and brought to prosperity the SoroSuub Corporation. 'Trandoshan' Trandoshan The Trandoshan species are large, reptilian humanoids. Trandoshans are strong and resilient, but slightly clumsy and not among the brightest in the galaxy 'Twi'lek' Twi'lek Twi'leks have natural extra energy, and thus are very suited as entertainers and combat professions that have heavy action specials. While there have been Twi'lek Jedi, not many are known to exist at this time. 'Weequay' Weequay Weequays are a sentient species native to the desert world of Sriluur. Their tough, leathery skin help them endure the harsh conditions of their homeworld, while also providing natural resistance to blasterfire, making them ideal bodyguards and bounty hunters. The pirate Hondo Ohnaka was a Weequay, and crime lord Jabba the Hutt had several Weequay guards. 'Wookiee' Wookiee This species is tall (2m on average) and covered head-to-foot in fur. They are noted for their strength, terrible odor, and short tempers. Under current Imperial Law, all Wookiees are classified as slave animals. 'Zabrak' Zabrak The Zabrak species is a popular choice for gamers because of its unique Equilibrium ability, which allows a Zabrak player to even out damage among the three HAM pools. Their resist bonuses to some state effects also aids Zabrak during battle.